Touch the Sky
by jinroutohru
Summary: Ivan wanted to know how would it feel to touch the sky. Keith x Ivan.


**Author's Note:** Okay first time writing Tiger&Bunny fic, Keith x Ivan is my fave pairing, they are cute~ anyways I am sorry for the ooc-ness, grammar and the bad writing orz I think I didn't make any justice for this pairing... Comments are Enjoy~

* * *

><p>As he opened his eyes, Ivan looked at the sky, he didn't notice when he had fallen asleep. It was a great afternoon to be resting looking at the dawn while the sun was descending slowly to give space to the moon.<p>

Ivan yawn and then stretched, he didn't want to go home yet. No one was waiting for him and he just didn't want to go and think the same sad stuff that he was thinking before of him not been able to help when heroes are called. At least here, he could get distracted with the beautiful sight that was in front of him.

"How would it feel to touch the sky?" he said, a small smile formed on his lips, thinking of the person that might know that answer. Ivan wanted to see Keith and ask him that or maybe he just wanted to be close to him since he...

"You want me to help you with that?" The voice of the King of Hero surprised Ivan and cutting his thoughts. Ivan looked to his side and there he was, Keith lying on the grass beside him, he didn't notice when he woke up that the person he wanted to see was there close to him!

Keith just made a sweet smile when the violets eyes where looking surprised at him. Ivan sat fast and asked, "W...- when did... you got here?"

Keith sat too and his smile never fade, "Since I saw you sleeping here. You looked really cute so I tried not to wake you up."

Ivan blush when he heard that from Keith, no one had told him something like that, "I am not cute." he said looking away from him. Keith was really nice with everyone, he always show affection toward his hero comrades, maybe that was the thing that he liked of him...

Keith having an idea, he stand up and walked close to Ivan. Then he lift Ivan in a bridal style, which surprised the other guy.

"Ke-Keith-san... what are you doing...?" Ivan asked while blushing.

Keith looked at the flushed face of Ivan and said, "Didn't you want to know how would it feel to touch the sky? I am going to help you with that."

Ivan looked at him, he did said that but... put his hands on his face, "You don't need to lift me like this..."

"Don't worry no one is around." Keith said and looked at the sky, that was turning dark and the stars were beginning to shine with the moon. "Hold on tight." he said to Ivan.

Keith using his power began to fly up to the sky. Ivan without knowing had put his arms around Keith's neck and he hid his face on Keith's chest. He had never done this not even with Keith, so he was kind of afraid, but mostly Ivan was more embarrassed.

The flight came to a stop that made Ivan open his eyes and look at his surrounding, he was so close to the clouds, they were very different up close it was like been fog. Ivan then looked down and everything looked so small, and all the lights of Stern Bild were making the city look beautiful.

"So this is how is to touch the sky..." Ivan said while smiling.

"Yeah, everything is beautiful from up here." Keith commented, which made Ivan realize that he was on Keith's arms. Ivan looked up at him face and they were so close to each other which made Ivan blush and he was going to say something but before the words could come out of his lips, Keith had kissed him.

Ivan's eyes wide while his heart was beating fast, but then he relaxed a bit and kissed Keith back. It was like a dream, all that was happening... was this real? He loved Keith, he wanted to touch the sky with him... he wanted to kiss him since the day he felt he liked him.

Both broke the kiss and looked at each other. Then it hit Ivan, that he had been kissed by Keith, his face began to turn red, really red.

"Ah! ... I think we should... just go... I..." Ivan began saying while moving, "... I am... re-rea- woah!" he almost fall from Keith's arms, but before that could happen Keith moved and his hands grip around his arms and legs, he adjusted Ivan's body and made Ivan bring his arms around Keith neck again.

Ivan looked down and said, "Sorry... for that..."

"Its okay," Keith said and smiled, "You are really cute and cute again." he laugh.

Ivan hid his face on his chest again, he was really embarrassed but at the same time happy for this. "Thank you, Keith-san." Ivan whisper closing his eyes.

"You're welcome" Keith said smiling and began to descended down to the ground. When they got to the ground, Keith put Ivan on his feet and then hugged him, "I love you, Ivan… let's go to the sky together again." he whisper on Ivan's ear. Ivan nodded and let Keith hold him, he felt so happy and didn't want for the moment to end.


End file.
